


I Don't Like Being Handed Things

by Sorelion (Miakiii)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, He doesn't like being handed things, M/M, Proposals, Really cute, Stephen Strange is a good boyfriend, Tony Stark Has A Heart, based off that quip about Tony's quirk, so Stephen doesn't hand him things, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakiii/pseuds/Sorelion
Summary: "I don't like being handed things."So Stephen Strange doesn't hand him things. Tony Stark is surprised to realize that Stephen never forgot that one remark.(AKA Stephen is a great guy who respects Tony's quirks and Tony falls in love with him a little bit each time he remembers not to hand him things)





	1. I Don't Like Being Handed Things

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the two-parter of this concept asjhdkflgl I just want some soft boys in love because we all needed this after that deleted cut right???????

_"I don't like being handed things."_

_"Alright."_

And that was that. Tony recalled this one exchange with the strange (pun intended) doctor before moving on to whatever itinerary they had planned.

That was over nearly a year ago.

Most of the Avengers had never actually took his aversion to being handed things as a serious thing or a big deal. Generally, he was fine with it. Hell even _Pepper and Rhodey_ would forget and slip up from time to time. Of course Tony understood that, hearing it for the first time sounded like a joke especially coming from someone like him.

He never expected for Strange to remember or to even take him seriously.

As the days go by though, he was expected to work closely with their new magical allies. Strange--no, _Stephen_ \--was surprisingly pleasant to work with. He is charming, witty, and can actually keep up with him. Not to mention that gorgeous eye-candy face and stunning smile, Tony isn't surprised to find out that a few months later, he was absolutely itching for a date with the charismatic sorcerer. However, all those attributes pale towards the one Tony appreciated the most:

Stephen _never_ forgot.

It was a small thing that had originally slipped Tony's attention but once he caught on, it was hard **not** to notice. When they had their first meet up (or date but he was still hesitant to call it that at that time), the bill was sent to Stephen rather than Tony (which is rude, considering he's the billionaire of the two of them.) They already had an agreement that Tony would foot the bill so without making a scene, Stephen had simply placed the bill on top of Tony's side of the table. He didn't hand it over or made a fuss out of it, which confused the genius because normally, he had to suck it up and let others hand things to him directly.

Thinking back, Tony believes that's where he first started paying more attention (and maybe kinda obsessing over) to the sorcerer. He'd test things out and make Stephen grab all the items he'd needed and see if it was just a fluke. To his absolute delight, it wasn't a one time deal. It was never a big deal for the sorcerer. Even during the times he wasn’t able to physically help out (God, he was such an idiot! How could he forget about the man’s hands?!) he would still use his magic and let the item float to a table or area where Tony could pick it up himself.

**Stephen never handed things to Tony directly.**

That's when Tony decided that he is absolutely smitten with the doctor.

When they moved up their relationship to something more intimate, Tony fell even harder after realizing that Stephen would intercept anyone handing the billionaire things directly. He’d then set it down to somewhere else where Tony can pick up the item himself.

A few years later, when Stephen got down on one knee and proposed to him, Tony decided that it was one of the few times he'll allow someone to hand things to him as he nearly cries at the ring sliding onto his finger.


	2. But You’ll Take Care Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is sick but that doesn't stop him from still respecting Tony's quirk.

"Alright, Stephen time for-- ** _Stephen!_** " As Tony enters the sorcerer's bedroom with a bowl of soup, he is startled by his very much sick husband standing (or at least an attempt to stand) by his bed. The genius strides forward and places the bowl by the night stand before turning to begin fussing over his overly stubborn and workaholic significant other. Tony herds him back to the bed with promises of staying by his side to watch over him. Stephen mumbles with a half hearted complain before finally giving in, as his headache and fever won over his stubborn pride. The billionaire sits by his side, grabbing the soup bowl and urging his significant other to at least eat half of the bowl.

"Hnnn, I might... throw it up..."

"Come on, babe. You need to get something in your body or you wont recover. Doctor's orders."

"W-Whose?"

" _Yours._ "

"T-Then--"

"And _mine_." Stephen's nose scrunched up in confusion, his lethargic mind trying to catch up on what Tony just said. "My PhD's do qualify me as a doctor, you know?"

"O-Okay..." Not having the energy or brain power to continue arguing, Stephen let the matter slide as he tries to swallow down whatever he could of the food. Tony patiently waits for Stephen to be done before grabbing the thermometer and passing it on to the sick man.

"Right, I'm sure you're still lucid enough to use that, **Doctor Strangely Sick.** " Ocean blue eyes glared at him though there wasn't any heat behind them. Tony simply laughs in response, as he brushes away the strands of hair on his husband's forehead. Stephen closes his eyes in comfort, nearly nuzzling his hot forehead onto Tony's cool touch. A few minutes pass and the thermometer finally beeped, making the doctor's eyes open once again. He reaches for the tool under his shirt as Tony waits for him to hand it over to the genius.

Stephen doesn't do that.

Instead, the sick doctor places the thermometer on the nightstand, right beside the bowl of soup before letting his eyes shut once more.

Tony is, once again, _blown away._

Even when his husband is sick to the bone, his mind muddy and his thought process halved, he _still_ instinctively respected Tony's one quirk. A grin makes its way onto the genius' face as he checks Stephen's temperature from the thermometer (thirty-nine degrees Celsius, still a bit high and definitely fever range) before setting it down and smothering the doctor's face with tiny kisses.

"Hnnn Tony... Stop... Might get sick..."

"But you'll take care of me, right?"

"Not... worth.. the pain hnnn--"

"For you? It's definitely worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [tumblr!](https://sorelionn.tumblr.com/) I accept IronStrange HC and requests lmao it's a bit lonely there ;w; a lot of my WIPs and unedited crap are also posted there hahahaha


End file.
